One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 1
Chrono sat alone looking at the sunrise. "It's finally time... I hope they've kept up their end of the bargain.." He took a deep breath. "I'm ready." He turned around to face a group of people. "Let's go!!" "ARRRGGGGGGG!!!!" They yelled in unison. - Hades, and Crai were at a restaurant, and Hades was sipping his soup, while Crai sipped wine. Hades felt his suit, and felt annoyed. "I'm not a fan of the suit." "Well you're gonna have to deal with it." Crai laughed. "Besides.. It's not like we're gonna be here long. Times up." "Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Hades stood up and toasted his glass against Crai's. "Well. Cheers to three months of romance. But...it has to end here." Hades downed his glass. "So when the hell is that so called brother of mine gonna show up." "Now." Chrono's voice trailed, sucking them both up into a vortex. - Artemis, and Hayley were at a battle at the sea. Artemis, rushed at Hayley, and attacked her. "Artemis... Is this because of the Collbine incident?" "Why wouldn't I?!" Chrono, threw a portal at the two. "These two are gonna annoy the hell outta me." - Roku ran through a jungle being followed by an army of mandrakes. "Come on Rosa! What did I even do?!!" Rosa grew from a bud and stopped Roku with a menacing glare. "You forgot what today was." Roku scratched his head. "I don't remember anything important for today!" As the mandrakes came upon him, Roku punched through one, creating a force strong enough to obliterate everything behind it. "Like really? What did I do?" "If you can't remember I won't tell you." Chrono laughed. "Did I walk in on a lovers quarrel?" He threw a portal engulfing them both. He then looked over at the decimated landscape. "He's too reckless... Rewind." Time turned back to where the land was lush. "There we go." - Hypreion, Drew, Sinbad, and Liana were at a bar, drinking and laughing. The Rangers, were in the back, drinking as well. Chrono, had a portal hit everyone in the bar, with him grabbing a drink. "I know a guy or two who May need this." - The Gear Pirates are in the middle of a banquet, the chief of the island toasted in their honor. "From now on, you'll be known as the heroes of our little island! No! Not heroes.. But gods!!" Airi looks down with anguish. "So this is that island.... Hey chief!! I'm the goddess of war!!" "Don't be silly. You're the goddess of fertility... The white haired one is war." His eyes widened with fear as he stared at Nova who waved kindly. "She's terrifying." Chrono looked down on the Gear Pirates and opened a portal that sucked them all up. "Party's over!!" Raion tried holding on to a golden throne. "Nooooo!!! The baaaaaabbbbeeeeessssss!!!!!" He yelled as he was sucked away, "Ugh.. I need a drink." - Chrono, had everyone stuck in a portal, and he cheered. "HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS CHRONO! NOW, WE..." Raion throws a piece of garbage at Chrono. "You suck!" Chrono exhaled. "The blonde one would've given you an std." Raion stopped for a moment. "But they were all blonde." "Exactly." Chrono threw the trash back at Raion. "Now where was I before I rudely interrupted. WE ALL KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE!! TODAY IS THE DAY WE FIGHT FOR THE SURVIVAL OF ALL OF TIME ITSELF. YOULL BE FIGHTING FOR YOUR ANCESTORS... YOUR CHILDREN. ITS US.. AGAINST.... Artemis what was his name again?" "Quinn." "QUINN!" A portal opens, and Chrono stares at it. "That's... Not me." A man comes out, and it's Chrono, holding a baby, and he has glasses on. "Hi Chrono. Remember me? The milk guy!" "Oh yeah.... WAIT HOW DO YOU EXIST??!! I never went for milk!" "You must've gone at a later date." "Dammit. Note to self. Don't ever get milk." "But that's besides the point. I'm here to warn you. Quinn has already been revived. But he's still old... At this very moment, all the energy he has is being used to make himself young again... And soon he'll start draining from you. You have to end this fast." Chrono walked up to himself and grabbed the baby, handing it off to Nova. "My baby!" "I was gonna slap you.... No I'm still gonna slap you." Chrono sends a stinging slap across his doubles face, leaving behind a bright red mark. "I don't care if he's young or old, I'm still gonna destroy him." "Look... Quinn only lost when all of the Ancient Kingdom worked together to kill him. Don't worry, we have three days before he rises. Bring everyone to the present. They need to prepare. Now..." He grabs the baby from Nova. "Who's the biggest, strongest baby in the world? You are! You are!" Chrono gags, and Milk Chrono was smiling. Chrono turned to everyone. "Well before we do go off... We have some allies that we need to go get." Roku cracked his knuckles. "Oh I can't wait to see Orwell again. I'm gonna knock his socks off!" "Well too bad. He has no purpose here. You'll see him when you're older. But not now." Chrono explained. Drew stroked his beard. "I wonder if Brog would remember me." Hyperion wrapped his arm around Drew. "Drew... You've grown a lot. You're now as handsome as me." "Yes. There, we need to prepare. Cy, points a gun at Chrono, and Kent. "Umm... CRIMINALS!" Drew shook his head and patted Cy on her shoulder. "Stand down. You're not on their level yet." "What?! Sir, with all due respect I think I can win." Hyperion crouched down to Cy then looked up to Drew. "Drew! She's the next you!" Drew squinted at Hyperion. "Shut up Hyperion." Kent was making his way over but was cut off by Marcus. "I need to talk to you... In private." Chrono looked over to an empty space and opened his hand creating a portal. "Well the future awaits, let's get going." - Kent jumped through, and looked around. He saw a strange sight. Jakk was running around, scared, and dressed in a barrel. Brides wielding maces, chased after Jakk. Kent nodded. "It's definitely Tuesday." His crew jumped out the portal behind him. Chrono looked through the hole. "That reminds me I forgot something." He opened a portal above Jakk, both Gale and Georgiana fell through and landed on him. "There we go!" Jakk looked up to Georgiana and smiled. "It's my girlfriend!!" Jakk hugged Her, and she looked down the barrel, and screamed. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" "Because I feel a breeze." Gale, nodded. "Good reason. Hey... Where are the black ops? Georgina and I were seeing them." "Oh, I set them to see an annoying friend." - Beta got out of his ship, and saw an island. "STRAIGHT FORWARD!" Valery and Deus wandered around the ship, with Deus going through several bounties. "Nope, can't find anyone here." Beta stared at them for a moment. "Excuse me... Who are you?!" Valery placed her sword to his neck. "Don't you sass me." "Oh my god... WHY AM I SURROUNED BY DOMINATORS! First Freya, then Rosa, now her! Oh crap!" "BETA!" Oswald, and Toma jumped at them, and struck a pose. "GAMMA TRIO!" A third person, dressed as a ninja, jumped in. "CROW!" Cyrus dropped down next to the Gamma Trio and posed. "Hey! There's only room for one ninja In the trio!" He kicked Crow away and posed in his spot. Deus held a straight face until he exploded in laughter. "Okay kid. Let me tell you something." He pulled Beta down to his height. "Valery isn't a dominator. She's domi-" before he could finish she placed her sword to Deus' neck. "You wanna finish that sentence?" "No ma'am." Crow jumped up, and struck another pose. "I am the Ninja King!" Cyrus kicked Crow in the face. "Try again." Domon, walking ahead, saw the 4, and grabbed his hammer. "Boss! Get away from the girl, she's more deadly then the rest!" Beta, scared, nodded. "I guessed." Cyrus cleared his voice. "That is not true. I am the most dangerous. She's the most.... Trigger happy." Deus let Beta go. "So are you a rookie pirate or something? Cause I have no records of you." Beta looked offended. "I AM A SUPER ROOKIE! I mean... I'm famous." Beta is scared, when Valery got closer. "You said Rosa?" "Yeah. Pink hair? More scary then satan? Yep, Rosa." "You must be one of her old crew mates." Valery snapped her fingers. "Deus! Charged this man with association. And you said you were a Super Rookie too huh? I know you're not apart of The Worst Generation or the 2nd Generation. So you must be apart of the Generation of Sin." Cyrus folded his arms and leaned against the mast. "Valery, I don't know why you were put in charge of naming the Rookies, but your not very good at it." "Sin? I thought I was in the generation of ALPHA SQUAD!" The Alpha squad do back flips over Beta, and they bring their swords out. Red, points his sword at Deus. "LEAVE CAPTAIN ALONE!" Deus brought his sword out. "I can tell just by looking at you. None of you stand a chance against me." - Even and The Rangers walked upon the island, while Drew tried to keep them calm. Chrono walked up the group. "Well Drew, there was a reason why I chose this island.. Brog should be getting here soon. And I'm sure you remember your promise." Drew glared over to Chrono. "Get outta my face." "Well, it's important. But... We have one problem." "One?" "Okay, one of many. Brog won't come here until tommorow, but he's leading the second wave. A squad of 10 vice admirals are coming, two of which are 3 Stars." "Look... What Is this system?!" "About 98 years ago, vice admirals were split into 5 divisions. 5 stars. 1st stars are around most of your level, 2nd stars are around the stronger levels, and 3rd stars are pretty powerful, even I might not be able to beat most of them. 4th star are even more deadly, and 5th stars are absolute monsters. If you were here, either a Rear admiral or 1st star." "What about Hypreion?" "A 2nd star. But not even close to the strongest." Hyperion looked up. "What?!!" Sinbad laughed. "So what am I?" Chrono squinted at Sinbad. "No idea. You're really a cheater in this system. You can pinpoint weaknesses in anyone.. But you don't have the power to back it up." "I didn't ask for an assessment. I just wanted to know my rank!" "2nd Star." "Dammit!!!" "A little strong, if it helps. Top 5. Maybe." "MAYBE?!" "Well, they are strong." "I know. I know." Sinbad said defeated. "But at least I'm higher than Hyperion!" "Chrono!! Who's stronger?! Me or him!!" Hyperion yelled in anger. Chrono instantly pointed to Sinbad. "Thats not fair!!!" "If it helps, you're probably 6th place, and he's 4th. Maybe." Chrono shrugs, and opens a portal. "One last group..." - "KIRA, waffles!" Roachy is in his roach outfit, and has an apron aroun him, making waffles. Chrono appears at the table, scarfing down a plate of waffles. "I'll admit.. You are a great cook." Roachy jumped back. "KIRA!!! SHELLY!! HES BACK!!!" Shelly groaned from the lower decks. "DAMMIT RODOLFO!! FOR THE LAST TIME WE DONT WANT ANY PANCAKE INSURANCE!! We are a strictly waffle family!!" "WORSE! CHRONO!" Shelly and Kira come into the kitchen. Shelly yells. "RODOLFO! GET THE SHOTGUN!" "Hey Shelly, still a dyke?" "Yes, still an ass?" Chrono looked at himself through a clean plate. "Well, look at that, yes. Yes I am." Chrono laughs. "So. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." Shelly glared down at Chrono. "No. I'm wondering why you're eating my food!!" "Well for one I was hungry and it was just sitting here. And I'm here for our little pancake family. You've been recruited in my effort to kill Quinn." "What's in it for us?!" "I'll pay for your next meal." Kira jumped forward. "DEAL!!" "KIRA, Don't!" "Also... I'll give you... A baby." Both Shelly and Kira hugged each other in fear and screamed. "Wait! I meant... A baby dog?" Shelly and Kira stop screaming. "Make it a Grayhound." "Deal!" "Great!" Chrono grabbed Shelly and Kira, throwing them into the portal. He then looked over to Roachy. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?" "My way!" Roachy hurled himself into the portal. "That's what I thought." - A marine ship, heading toward the island, has three vice admirals playing cards. One is dressed in metal armor, and is as tall as Rangton. One is a ninjas with a massive coat, and has a pirate hat. Lastly, one is a 12 year old boy in vampiric wear. "Hey... Saul... Are you taller then me?" "Yes Chip. You're 12 years old!" "So! Age doesn't mean anything! And when're we getting to this island?!" "Calm down Chip. We're almost there." The third vice admiral coughed, and placed 5 cards down. Chip and Saul saw it, and cursed. "Damn it Jameson..." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Collaboration Category:TimeScape Arc